User talk:Wagnike2
I'm a DIE HARD Fifa fan and i would be a good admin because i know a lot of tips and tricks about the game. I have played all of the games from 2006 inwards and i havent put it down. Once. Plus i understand what your saying by the fact we need to put down more information. The Wikia is quite bare and im trying as hard as i can to improve this! BEGEHWW BEGEHWW 17:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin I saw that blog on how you would request die-hard fans to become admin, and with my credentials, I'm sure I'd be perfect with this job. I am an admin on Brickipedia, the LEGO Wiki, and I am good with tempaltes, signatures, and other construction. On to FIFA, I have every version of the game since FIFA 04, and I'm very good player, completed all modes and all trophies. My knowledge for the world game aswell is very big. Thank you - CzechMate Admin Hi I'm Alfons. If you need any help regarding design on this wiki, feel free to ask me. FIFA is my life. ;D I'm an admin on Survivor Wiki, Merlin Wiki, [Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd|Alice in Wonderland Wiki, Spongebob Wiki and Hey Arnold Wiki. And am the main designer on each of them. I am a perfectionist when it comes to design, I know quite a large deal of CSS and can write it up myself. I think I can be a great help, should you approve of this... [[User:Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd|'Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd']] 06:21, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! I'm Happy, and I saw you wanted to find the perfect admin for the FIFA Gaming Wiki, here I am. I've had alot of experience being admin on some large wikis over my 3 years at Wikia, where I have recently accomplished my 23,000th edit globally. I've helped around Wikia for a while now, and I've played FIFA for many years. I've also been an admin (and bureaucrat) on a very active wiki before, which had over 100 active users on the ActiveUsers page on my final month before resignation, and also had over 5,000 pages. I haven't created my signature on this wiki just yet, so I'll put my username as my signature instead. Happy65 Hey mate. Hey mate, I'm back again, and I've been editing a bit more just to let you know, so hopefully I can become an admin and watch over the wiki to delete pages myself soon, but for now I'd like to ask you if you could delete the following pages. *List of anvements in FIFA 556 *Hi *Censored *By *They are good *WWE 12. Thanks. Happy65 15:25, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks alot for deleting them. Happy65 Talk 20:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm back Hey, it's Happy here, I was wondering if you could make me an administrator (bureaucrat if possible), as I've been editing quite alot with some valuable contributions coming from me. Over the last 2 days, I've been not so active due to personal reasons, and I've been very busy, but I plan to be more consistent. Thanks mate. Happy65 Talk 17:16, October 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Granted Thanks mate. Happy65 Talk 18:25, October 9, 2013 (UTC) About Club Edits Format Hey, Danskl7 here and incase you have not noticed, i have edited 969 edits plus will continuing. Today I just write my first blog in FIFA football gaming wiki particular about edits which i hope bring good on FIFA gaming wiki, can help to any interested user on helping me edit the clubs that doesn't have any page yet. You can read it hereand if possible give me your thoughts on it. You can reply me whether on my talk page or simply comment on the blog. Hope to see you on chat. Danskyl7ultimate Nemesis 05:46, July 19, 2014 (UTC)Danskyl7